Juego de gemelos
by pandorayoukai
Summary: Una mujer, dos gemelos que no pueden estar juntos, un café de mayordomos y maids, muchas aventuras, lemon, y mucho más, les interesa. Leanlo
1. Chapter 1

_**Juego de gemelos**_

 _ **Hermanos y rivales.**_

 _ **prologo**_

 _Los gemelos namikaze,_ _naruto y menma estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital el hermano mayor, naruto, lucia el labio roto, un parche en su ojo derecho y la muñeca enyesada, mientras, el hermano menor menma, tenía un collarín alrededor de su cuello, el brazo fracturado y muchos rasguños en el rostro, frente a los dos un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años con la mirada acusadora observándolos a_ _ambos, mientras que su esposa le agradecía al médico y a las enfermeras el cuidado de sus hijos tenía en sus ojos una mirada dulce y el tono de su voz era suave, cuando llego con su esposo e hijos yy decirles._

 __ Bien muchachos a casa._

 _Los hombres le vieron con expresión aterrorizada, sabían que al llegar a casa les esperaba un baño de sangre._

 __ kushina, mi amor, cálmate… decía el hombre que estaba a su lado._

 __ lo estoy minato, estoy calmada,_

 _El hombre observo a sus hijos palidecer de pronto así que aunque amase a su esposa, y respetaba su autoridad sabia debía intervenir pero, él mismo se encontraba realmente aterrorizado._

 _Así que comenzaron su tortuoso viaje a casa, la madre quien conducía los miraba a ambos desde el retrovisor, pensando en que castigo seria el indicado para ese par de mocosos malcriados. Ellos eran un par excepcional siempre y cuando no se topasen entre ellos, por alguna razón sus personalidades eran tan parecidas como sus caras, era la razón de que pelearan constantemente pero, esta ocasión había sido una de las peores, su corazón aún no se tranquilizaba cuando recibió la llamada del hospital temía haberlos perdido, corrió al auto y desde ahí le llamo a su esposo a la empresa, el cual le había dicho que pasase por él. Minato no la dejaría manejar en ese estado de desesperación, le hizo caso y fue por él, ahí, el tomo el volante y se dirigieron al hospital, la vista de sus dos hijos sentados con esas graves heridas pero vivos le lleno los ojos de lágrimas de alivio, las mismas que había limpiado, se acercó a los dos dejándoles ver lo molesta que estaba, el primero en notarla fue naruto su primogénito, él siempre había sabido cuando ella estaba cerca, sus ojos azules tan amados para ella la vieron con temor y alegría, "mi pobre niño" pensó,_

 _Entonces, menma la noto, su personalidad tan seca como un árbol muerto, le llevo a resoplar, pero aun, ese gesto tan despectivo de él, la lleno de felicidad._

 __ ¿qué demonios hicieron hoy? _ preguntó._

 __ pregúntale ahí, al tarado ese_ fue la respuesta de menma_

 __ les estoy preguntando a los dos_ fue su contundente respuesta._

 __ mira madre, solo fue un pequeño accidente_ dijo naruto._

 __ se embistieron uno al otro en un camino solitario, ¿cómo rayos le llamas a eso accidente?_

 __ fue realmente un accidente, en serio baba…_

 __ no me digas así menma no con lo que han hecho, son conscientes, de que esta vez no saldrán bien librados verdad, estas peleas suyas se vuelven más y más cercanas a un intento de homicidio._

 __ no exageres mamá._

 _Ella no pudo responder pues el medico salió para hablarles a ambos padres._

 _Entonces decidió que aunque para ellos como padres fuese imposible recomponer esa relación fraternal tan rota, hallaría la manera, entonces de camino a casa vio un letrero que llamo poderosamente su atención. Ahí estaba su solución, sonrió para sí misma, cosa que los tres hombres notaron y a los tres por igual les puso la carne de gallina._

 _Llegaron a casa, los chicos con la sensación de un desastre avecinándose y su padre con el sentimiento que todo tal vez no se pusiera tan mal, su esposa subió directamente al 2do piso donde los muchachos tenían sus habitaciones, le vio entrar en una, demorarse y luego, entrar en la otra con el mismo proceder, luego, entro en su propia recamara para después salir, para ese entonces los chicos se habían relajado, pero al verla bajar nuevamente sus hombros se tensaron_

 __ Bien, este es el asunto, estoy harta de sus constantes peleas y sé, que por más que les ruegue a ambos detenerse no lo harán así que, desde este momento los dejare seguir su camino pero ese camino lo harán juntos, les he conseguido un lugar donde vivir, un trabajo donde estarán de prueba pero con paga, así podrán subsistir, la universidad esta paga por este año, no se preocupen por eso, entréguenme las tarjetas de crédito y las chequeras, los autos están en el taller así que ahí se quedaran, quiero que aprendan el significado de la vida y que se ayuden entre ambos, son hermanos por todos los demonios, además de eso, gemelos. Si no veo ningún resultado de aquí a un año los desheredare, comprenden?._

 __ madre, pero eso es extremo, es cierto que menma y yo discutimos pero jamas nos haríamos daño._

 _Kushina se adelantó y los pellizco a ambos en las mejillas raspadas y al unísono ambos gritaron_

 __ ¿cómo que no se harían daño? Ya se vieron_

 _Ambos chicos callaron, no tenían argumentos para ello, observando el rostro de su madre se dieron cuenta de que en sus ojos habían lágrimas sin derramar, los dos sintieron un poco de remordimiento, su madre les dijo que esperaría a que se recuperarán entonces dejarían la casa. Su lugar de trabajo una cafetería llamada tsukihimawari donde la dueña hinata hyuga buscaba chicos atractivos, ya que su cafetería tenía la temática de mayordomos y sirvientas_

 _Como harán los gemelos para no matarse entre ellos descubran, como hinata encaja en esta historia,_

 _habrá lemon? Por supuesto._

 _Será cachondo? MUCHÍSIMO._

 _Saldrá linsey lohan? Desde luego que NO_


	2. Tsukihimawari

_Juego de gemelos 2_

 _ **Tsukihimawari**_ _._

 _Un mes después que pasará lo del accidente los gemelos se mudaron a su nuevo hogar, sus padres les permitieron llevar unicamente lo esencial, sin aparatos de música, laptops o cualquier cosa parecida,_

 _Sus padres también les otorgaron un poco de dinero que debían administar hasta que tuviesen su paga, y por último los llevaron a conocer su lugar de trabajo. Una cafetería de dulces tonos lilas y verde césped, su anuncio principal, un girasol iluminado por una luna llena, al entrar, notaron la acogedora bienvenida, una joven de cabellos cortos castaños y un chico muy atractivo de un cabello tan rojo como el la madre de ambos, la joven se encargo de atender a los tres hombres, mientras, el muchacho mimaba a kushina la cual estaba encantada, entonces el padre pidió hablar con la gerente, unos minutos más tarde, ante la familia namikaze-uzumaki se encontraba una joven a mediados de sus veinte, de exuberantes curvas y un rostro sereno, al llegar ante ellos kushina salto para darle un gran abrazo_

 __ hinachan... ¿Cómo estas?_

 __ muy bien kushina san, minato san, buenas tardes_

 __ buenas tardes hinata chan_ el hombre rubio miraba con dulzura a la joven no por lujuria o cualquier sentimiento retorcido su empatia hacia ella era por que le recordaba demasiado a la madre de la chica,_

 _Kushina le soltó y se giró hacia sus hijos los cuales tenían una mirada de total sorpresa, la madre sonrió parecía que la recordaban_

 _El primero en decir algo fue menma quien se levantó señalando a la chica con aire acusador._

 __ ah... La niñera,,eres la niñera que nos cuidaba cuando este tonto y yo íbamos a primaria_ la joven los observó a los dos obsequiando a los dos una preciosa sonrisa que a los sos les dejo sin palabras_

 __ es bueno volver a verlos naruto kun, menma kun_

 __ hinata como te lo había comentado, estos dos necesitan ver el mundo, por favor sé una buena guía como lo fuiste antes_

 __ yo espero poder hacer lo mejor kushina san,_ como si eso fuera una especie de señal minato se levantó de su asiento, abrazo a hinata por unos instantes luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y tomando la mano de su esposa salieron del establecimiento, hinata los observó irse y después de un momento se giró a menma y naruto,_

 __ por favor siganme, les entregaré sus uniformes y los presentaré con los demás empleados_

 _Los muchachos le siguieron a un vestidor, donde ya estaban sus nombres en unos lockers, Ella saco de su delantal las llaves._

 __ por favor vistanse y cuando estén listos salgan al restaurante nuevamente_

 _Ambos, se quedaron solos y en su mente recordaron el vestuario del hombre que había atendido a su madre, haciéndose ya a la idea, abrieron los lockers solo para darse cuenta de su error los uniforme eran un espejo contrario del otro. mientras que, el de menma era un pantalón blanco, camisa negra y chaleco gris el de naruto era camisa blanca, pantalón gris y chaleco negro, los accesorios también eran opuestos. la corbata corta que menmausaba era de un suave color azul cielo y rayas transversales blancas la de su gemelo era blanca con suaves líneas azules, ambos jóvenes que siempre habían tenido dinero puesto que su familia manejaba uno de los viñedos más grandes y además como herencia de su madre, una textilera que estaba en auge. Sus padres trabajaban arduamente y aunque ellos mismos no eran desconsiderados, no tenían la menor idea de como trabajar._

 _Los chicos salieron del vestidor y regresaron al lugar de donde hinata los había sacado ahí se dieron cuenta que todos los clientes los miraban a ambos. Naruto siendo el más tímido de los dos sentía sus orejas calientes, en cambio menma se sintió de pronto en su elemento, hinata se acerco a los muchachos, indicándoles con la mirada a donde deberían dirigirse._

 _Los tres fueron a la cocina donde en total habían 6 personas, hinata los enfrentó y suavemente les dijo._

 __ naruto kun, menma kun, estas personas de ahora en adelante serán sus compañeros de trabajo._ la primera en dar un paso adelante fue la chica que les había atendido al entrar al café._

 __ mi nombre es matsuri, mucho gusto_ los gemelos la dieron una reverencia y entonces el Pelirrojo también les saludo._

 __ mi nombre es nagato, espero que nos llevemos bien._

 __ mi nombre es juugo_ esta vez fue un chico corpulento de rostro serio quien les saludo, a su lado un hombre de barba se presentó_

 __ soy asuma espero que pronto nos tomemos unos tragos muchachos.__

 __ asuma san, ambos son menores de 21 por favor siga conformándose con juugo kun y conmigo._

 __ ok hina chan ¿que hay de esta noche? para celebrar, que hay dos nuevos miembros en el café._

 __ tiene razón es un motivo para celebrar. Pero antes ¿donde esta hanabi?_

 __ esta haciendo el inventario dijo que no la molestaramos_ dijo matsuri_

 __ ok, por favor escuchen, estos dos, son menma y naruto kun les pido que los ayuden por el momento, nagato kun los dejaré a tu cuidado._

 __ descuida hina los entrenare muy bien._

 _Mientras todo eso se debatía entre los empleados. un hombre estaba en una de las mesas, observando el lugar con una sonrisa cínica, que no presagiaba nada bueno._

 _Menma, comenzó a desenvolverse muy bien dentro del ambiente d café ya había hecho unas fans en los pocos minutos que llevaba, nagato le dijo a hinata que tener un mayordomo con mala actitud y que pareciera un chico malo les vendría bien, por el otro lado naruto se sentía Incómodo su timidez, le causaba sonrojos y sus manos temblaban un poco pero aun así las damas lo solicitaban mucho, parecía que les estaba yendo muy bien, pero la mas feliz era hinata, los había extrañado a ambos, que cuando se encontró con minato y kushina accedió de inmediato al plan quería volver a tenerlos cerca, se habían vuelto muy apuestos, menma que siguiendo su rebelde corazón se había teñido el cabello de negro y llevaba un piercing en la ceja izquierda, ciertamente tenía un aire de chico malo pero aun así sus ojos azules eran amables, y brillaban cuando sonreía, naruto era aún el más dulce siempre dispuesto, jamás se molestaba, bueno a menos que fuese contra menma, su hermosa cabellera rubia natural, era, herencia de minato y ciertamente, ambos tenían el aire de su padre, naruto tenía una personalidad tímida y aunque la personalidad de menma, fuese igual a la de kushina. Los amaba a los dos por esa razón, había decidido separarse de su estricta familia y comenzar a caminar por sus propios medios, ahora solo debía escoger entre ambos, y eso era lo más difícil, se preguntaba ¿porqué no podía tenerlos a los dos?, hinata sonrió, se pondría manos a la obra._


	3. Contra Ataque

_**Contra Ataque**_

 _Para naruto y menma la vida en solitario apestaba... Para naruto quien no podía cocinar, que hasta el agua se le quemaba. Esta vida era un desafío y por otro lado menma que era una mariposa social, que su look no debía ser menos que perfecto, ahora no tenía ropa limpia su cabello estaba con raíces rubias y sus ojeras eran de lo más desastrosas, su madre era la persona más cruel que hubiese conocido y lo peor no era eso, ambos chicos pensaban en lo mismo_

 _\- peor que vivir así, es el vivir con este idiota- lo único que ambos esperaban con ansia después de ir a la universidad era ir al café Tsukihimawari, estaban descubriendo que el trabajo les sentaba bien, el ganar dinero por su propio esfuerzo, los compañeros de trabajo les enseñaban con gran paciencia y aunque, para naruto era difícil dejar su timidez, parecía que a las clientas les agradaba el rubio tímido. El contraste entre los dos era la sensación del café, tanto hinata como sus compañeros estaban felices._

 _Hinata observaba a los gemelos atender las mesas. Había pensado como hacer que ambos muchachos notaran sus sentimientos, los quería desde que ambos cumplieron 14 años y ella era estudiante de preparatoria, pero en aquel entonces aunque los dos decían quererla ella sabía que era más un cariño fraternal que uno romántico, por eso se alejo sabía que debía poner distancia entre los gemelos o no sería capaz de contenerse, nadie se imaginaba que la tímida hinata hyuga tuviera gustos así, pero, no podía evitarlo. Durante sus recientes noches no podía dejar de pensar en esos chicos, su vibrado estaba sobre exigiéndose para complacer sus fantasías, los chicos se acercaron a encargar sus ordenes entonces, aprovechó el momento_

 _\- naruto kun, menma kun, ¿como les está yendo con su apartamento? Si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden pedirmela- de inmediato, naruto se sonrojo y le regalo una tímida sonrisa_

 _\- gracias hinata san, pero como podríamos molestarte con nuestros problemas._

 _-¿estarán esta noche en casa? Llevaré comida y hablaremos ok- naruto al escuchar la palabra comida se ánimo,_

 _\- yeahh!_

 _Hinata sonrió, menma frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada._

 _Sasori, se paro junto a hinata que tenía una enorme y boba sonrisa pegada en el rostro,_

 _\- te pareces al gato que se comió al canario.- hinata que estaba ensimismada saltó al sonido de la voz de su amigo_

 _\- pero que tonterías dices,_

 _\- no son tonterías y lo sabes - usando su voz más melosa, preguntó_

 _\- ¿cuál de los dos es tu objetivo mi querida hinata?_

 _\- no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando._

 _\- ¿en serio? - hinata lo observó levantar su ceja izquierda, gesto que le decía que no le había creído absolutamente, nada, hinata pensó que su amigo de infancia era un grano en el trasero, el pensamiento le hizo sonreír._

 _\- sé, que piensas que soy un grano en ese espectacular trasero que tienes y aunque eso me haría feliz, solo quiero saber como contener al gemelo que rechaces, ambos son excelentes trabajadores y tal vez... necesitemos a los dos así que mi querida hinata, quien será la víctima... Perdón, el afortunado quiero decir.- Hinata sabía que tenía que hablar, puesto que sasori era como un pitbull con un hueso no la soltaría hasta que le dijera lo que quería así que aspiró y dijo suavemente._

 _\- los quiero a los dos - el silencio que le siguió fue tan pesado, que giró su cabeza a sasori, el cual, le miraba con una mueca desconocida hasta ahora para ella._

 _\- ¿qué demonios significa esa expresión? - preguntó irritada, mientras que el chico recomponía su expresión le dijo._

 _\- no es nada, solamente me dejaste muy sorprendido._

 _\- ahhhh callate... Y ve a trabajar. Sasori salió hacia al frente del restaurante con una sonrisa guasona en su hermosa cara, y ella solo deseaba darle un bofetón, pero se contuvo, le haría sacar la basura esta noche así aprendería, sonrió ante la idea del castigo._

 _Menma mientras tanto, observaba desde lejos el intercambio de hinata y sasori, no sabía de que estaban hablando, y, si le llegasen a preguntar diría que no era su asunto, pero en su interior le carcomía por dentro, sasori tenía una familiaridad con ella, que no le gustaba, él y naruto habían tenido un crush con su antigua niñera, era por ella, que su relación de hermanos se había empezado a deteriorar, siempre habían tenido la duda de a quien elegiría hinata y eso los llevaba siempre a los puñetazos. Pero ella se fue un día y no volvió, lo que los llevo a echarse la culpa el uno al otro. Y ahora que le habían vuelto a encontrar, se temía que su guerra sin cuartel de adolescentes volviera con más fuerza._

 _\- ha llegado el tiempo de nuestro contra ataque querida hinata- expresó el pelinegro, mientras regresaba al trabajo._

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, no pondré excusas simplemente lo resumiré en una palabra «bloqueo»... Pero aquí lo tienen, por favor disculpen la tardanza... Nos encontraremos aquí con esta historia la próxima semana bye.**_


End file.
